Letting Go
by chillypenguinsocks1134
Summary: The teens get back together for a 10-year-reunion at their high school. They don't know the changes that everyone has been going through. Especially Jamie...


A/N: This is my first fic- please r/r!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any IaHB trademarks, characters, settings, or anything else.  
  
Letting Go  
  
Summary: Ten Year Reunion. Some new faces, all of the old. An engagement, a death, a pregnancy, a divorce, and a crush. Who will be with who? T/V, B/H, possibly J/C I'm not sure yet  
  
by: evanescencegurl0o093  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Prologue  
  
Caitie smiled and leaned her head into Dylan's chest. "I love you," she said, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"I love you too babe," Dylan replied, kissing her on the lips. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, they broke apart. "Let's save it for the room," Caitie smiled.  
  
She looked ahead at the sunset's reflection shimmering on the Hawaii waters. "We're finally married," Caitie breathed.  
  
"And I couldn't be happier," Dylan grinned. He kissed her head and leaned back on the sand. Caitie pulled her knees to her almost bare body. She was wearing a black bikini, and it was windy. Caitie dug her toes into the sand and felt it ooze between her toes. She sighed and rested her head on her knees, and starting making random circles with her finger in the sand.  
  
"Let's go back- I'm tired," Dylan said, sitting back up. Caitie stood up also, brushing sand off of herself. Dylan wrapped his arm around her waist and she put hers around his shoulder. It started to rain, and thunder clapped through the sky.  
  
They headed back to the inn where they were staying and went inside. It was warmer inside the cozy room because there was no wind. Caitie sat down on her bed and looked at her bare feet. "My shoes!"  
  
"I'll get them," Dylan offered, starting back towards the door. "No!" Caitie said suddenly, "I mean..it's too dangerous. I don't think it would be safe." Caitie put it mildly, giving that she strongly didn't want him too.  
  
"No, I'm 20, I think I know how to go outside for a pair of flip-flops without getting drowned." Dylan flashed her a smile and walked out the door.  
  
Caitie sighed. He wouldn't die, and she made herself think that. She climbed into the shower and pulled off her bathing suit. The hot water made warmness creep through her body until the tips of her fingers. She heard the door close and shouted, "Dylan!?"  
  
"Yeah?" a voice asked from the bedroom.  
  
A sigh of relief filled Caitie's stomach and said, "Oh, just making sure it was you."  
  
The bathroom door opened and Dylan replied, "Who do you think it would be? A criminal?"  
  
Caitie couldn't see Dylan because the shower curtain wasn't clear, but she could picture his face. She smirked and smiled at his sarcasm.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
Light flooded through the window next to Caitie and Dylan's bed. Caitie opened her eyes slowly, yawning and stretching her arms. Dylan was fast asleep with the covers over his head next to her. She rolled back over, where she was facing the window and her back was facing Dylan. She leaned over and pulled the blinds shut and the room became dark again. She sighed as her head hit the pillow and she fell back asleep.  
  
A few hours later, she woke up again and felt Dylan's arms wrap around her stomach and she smiled and said, "Hey."  
  
"I didn't know you were awake," Dylan said, snuggling closer to her.  
  
"Just woke up," Caitie smiled, turning to kiss him on the cheek.   
  
Dylan yawned and said, "We better get up- our flight leaves today so we need to pack."  
  
Caitie nodded in agreement and shoved the covers off of herself. She pulled pants out of the drawer next to her bed and slid them on. She then removed her t-shirt and got a new one.  
  
Dylan came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later, dressed and shaved. They headed towards the door together and were met with a disaster. Outside, trees had fallen various places and some selling carts were knocked over and torn apart.   
  
"Whoa, talk about vicious storm," Dylan said, "At least we slept through it."  
  
People, mostly men, were picking up trash and moving trees out of main walkways. "I better help," Dylan told Caitie. She looked up into his hazel eyes and studied his face. He had dark brown hair, and a gorgeous tan body. He was very mature for guys his age, and always showed respect towards Caitie. She smiled and said, "Okay, but be back before lunch, okay?"  
  
Dylan smiled and kissed her, then pulled apart saying, "Of course." He brought her back into a passionate kiss, but when the tongue action started, Dylan broke apart and said, "I can restrain myself to a certain level, but I am still 20, and very attracted to girls. Especially girls named Caitie." He smiled and pecked her on the cheek, then left to help move a tree.   
  
Caitie sighed and made her way to breakfast, looking into his eyes for the last time.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
Caitie zipped her suitcase up and pulled it to the door. She glanced at the clock next to the bedside table. It was 12:42. Where was Dylan?  
  
She opened her door and came face to face with two police officers and the owner of the inn. "Ma'am, are you Caitlyn Evans?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Caitie asked, stepping outside the door.   
  
The officers exchanged glances and one pulled up his trousers and said, "Your husband..Dylan? He was helping move a tree out of the walkway near a cliff. He lost his balance and hit his head on a rock and was knocked unconscious. Since he wasn't conscious, he rolled down a fairly steep slope to the cliff's border..and went over the edge."  
  
"Are you sure he didn't.." Caitie couldn't finish because the officer said, "He was dead when we hired a team to climb down the side to where he had landed. There was no pulse."  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Review and I will review one of your stories! it's a win-win situation! :-D lol 


End file.
